iGo into the Future
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Here's a different ending to iGet Pranky. Carly and the gang sent into the future and must find out how to get back before they find out too much information. Implies sam/Freddie Carly/Gibby and Spencer/Sasha S.
1. What a Shocker

A different ending to iGet Pranky. !

"I just need your help lifting some boxes." Carly said

"Of what?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Just iCarly stuff…" Carly lied.

"Okay."

"Oh look, there's a 20 dollar bill on the floor, it isn't mine."

"Well then I guess it's—" Spencer stopped mid-sentence, "what is that?" we all looked at the glowing figure.

"GIBBY?" Carly screamed.

"Gibby!" he dropped down, but not on Spencer's back, but into this glowing contraption.

"Gibby?" Carly scream-asked, "Gibby, are you okay? Can you hear me?" there was no response. Carly ran into the portal looking thingy-ma-jig and disappeared into the blue light.

"Carly?" Spencer and Freddie yelled the same time and ran into the portal too.

"Oh, seriously? First Gibby, then Carly, followed by Spencer, and now Freddie? Why is my world either so mixed up or un-fair?" Sam said in a sad voice, "I'm coming Freddie… and everyone else." Sam covered. She has secretly loved Freddie since the end of sixth grade, but didn't fully know it until their first kiss.

As Sam jumped throw the portal Carly asked if everyone was all right. Which everyone was.

"Where are we?" Freddie asked while looking around.

"Seattle." Gibby said.

"How do you know?" Carly asked curiously.

"The 'Welcome to Seattle' sign over there." Sam said in an un-surprised tone.

"This may be Seattle, but it's not Seattle."

"How can you tell?" Sam wondered.

"Look, the headline of the news paper. 'Forty-year-old Chuck R. Chambers is elected president of the United States last Tuesday afternoon'" Spencer observed.

"We're 27 years into the future?" Carly shouted. Freddie went over to comfort her, and all Sam did was roll her eyes and turned her head as Freddie wrapped his arm tighter around Carly as she continued to freak the freak out.


	2. iMarried GIBBY

"You guys? It's gonna be fine here, maybe we can find someone who we know, or try and find the time thingy again." Sam suggested.

"Sam's right. Maybe one of us still lives here, or one of our parents." Gibby said.

Spencer, and Freddie nodded in a wary way.

"I don't know. It's been 27 years; we've probably moved and gone to college. Started a family in Tacoma, or somewhere not HERE!" Carly cried.

"You never know. What if we walk by Bushwell, my house, and Gibby's house? My mom probably still lives there considering she's too lazy to move houses, considering she's too lazy to get up from the couch."

"Good point. Let's start there maybe she's still there…"

As we walked on by there was a plaque that read-

"In loving memory of Melanie Paige Puckett Anderson, whom risked her life to save her children's. Molly Diane Anderson, Jayla Amelia Anderson, and Samantha Pamela Anderson." Gibby read.

"My sister died? How?" Sam asked. That news felt like her heart was ripped out of her body, even though she never really liked Melanie.

"Um… you sure you want me to read on?" Gibby asked. Sam nodded.

"Melanie was a valiant woman as well as her late husband Mathew Anderson who died from cancer five years prior. Melanie had been shot by Steven Carson who previously dated Melanie's friend Carlotta Shay-"

"Carlotta Shay what?" Carly requested.

"I don't know, it's covered by dried mud… how could mud even-"

"Well wipe it off." 

"I can't…"

"Oh here, let me." Sam offered. After using a stick to scrap off some of the extra mud she gasped in shock and happiness. As Sam realized didn't marry Freddie.

"Well, who did I marry?" Carly demanded.

"-who previously dated Melanie's friend Carlotta Shay whom is now married to Charles C. Gibson."


	3. Bushwell

"I married GIBBY?"

"Cool!"

"Wait, what happened to your mom?" Sam searched the plaque until she found her mother's name.

"Pamela Anne Martin Puckett now lives in Toppenish, Washington with her new husband, Jerry Walsh. He's a school principal." Sam smiled at the happiness of her mom and how FINALLY she got re-married. Carly and Spencer smiled as Freddie and Gibby started toward the direction of Bushwell.

"I wonder how much has changed in 27 years. How old are we?" Sam questioned. Freddie answered her question with no pause.

"Forty-four." Sam looked surprised and Spencer looked disgusted.

"I'm fifty-six?"

"Apparently." Carly replied.

"Speaking of being old, where's your mom Fredward?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe if we go on up to apartment 8-D." they agreed and followed him up the stairs. As they got to the room a piece of paper was laying on the ground.

"What's that?" Spencer asked. Freddie bent down to pick it up.

"The monthly rent bill. And it's for… my mom! She still lives here…" Freddie was about to knock on the door but Carly stopped him.

"You can't your mom will know something's weird if a younger version of her son shows up at the door."

"Good point. Well, we tried. We can go to Gibby's-" Freddie started but noticed some odd note on the door of apartment 8-C.

"What's that?" Gibby inquired.

"A note."

"To who?" Sam said.

"Um… Spencer Shay." Carly said.

"Whose it from?" 

"Your wife!" she said looking down at the paper.

"Jenna? Jennifer? Monica? Megan?" he insisted.

"OMG…" Carly's eyes bulged out and she whispered her findings. "My sister-in-law is… believe it or not. Sasha Striker."

"YES!" Spencer exclaimed.


	4. The Gibsons and a little extra

"Okay, I've had enough surprises here. Let's go to Gibby's." Sam said. She started to walk off but Freddie grabbed her wrist.

"Wait for a second." She did amazingly enough, as Carly posted the note back on the door and as Spencer ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling in excitement.

Gibby's house was no different. The only scary thing for them was being seen by a shadow in the corner of the window.

"It's been fun, now we gotta run." (I heard a similar phrase and I can't remember whom it's from) Sam said as her eyes were glued to the door of the house.

A couple walked out for a moment.

"Bye Sweetheart have fun at work!" An older woman said to her husband. The five hid around the corner.

"Bye, Carly! Bye Helena, bye Daphne!" Gibby said to a couple of babies.

"Are they your grandchildren, or your children?" 

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It hasn't happened yet." Carly said in frustration at her brother.

Older Gibby walked down the steps to his car and drove off to work.

"Well, all right." They all kept walking down the street with no luck of anything until they saw two people walking on the opposite side of the street.

"They look familiar."

"Yeah, but who?" no one knew but Carly spoke up.

"I know. Brad and Wendy."

"How can you tell?" Freddie asked.

"Because remember? The blog I had a while ago on iCarly? iCarly Oldified? Well, I tried it out on Wendy too. And she looks really similar in twenty some years. And Brad just doesn't change a bit."

"Good point."

"Yeah."

"Well now I know what happens to my sister and mother, what happens to me?" Sam asked.

Everybody was silent, and expressionless.

"Wait, Wendy is the most gossipy girl in town. Maybe we can over-hear something useful and interesting…" Gibby suggested. We all smiled and followed their direction.

"Did you hear Lauren is engaged?"

"She is?"

"Yep. And Spencer has a girlfriend as well as Brendan…"

"I never would have known. Wait um.. I know who THEY are but whom are their parents?" Brad asked. Wendy opened her mouth as if to speak when she said the two names, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Sam, and Freddie thought they'd never hear in a million years.

Can you guess who they are? Find out next chapter. Maybe…


	5. Remind Me

"Oh, I remember now. Never mind. I went to their wedding."

"So did I!"

"The one time Wendy is full of something I'm not dying to hear about." Carly said.

The five ended up walking by Miss Briggs house.

"No, my refrigerator doesn't have any dairy products… Who is this?"

"No news here." Spencer said as they continued to walk on by. But soon they heard a voice that was oddly recognizable. Nevel.

"Andrew? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes dad."

"But-"

"Dad? I love Lauren… I want to marry her."

"Well, we'll just wait until your mother gets home." Out of sheer dumb luck a car drove up and out walked a redheaded lady with a business suit and a briefcase. On the case were her initials M. R. P.

"M. R. P.?" Spencer questioned. The others shrugged. She unlocked the door, walked in then shut it behind her.

"Aw, it's so lovely to see you Missy!"

"MISSY?"

"Andrew wants to marry Lauren Benson, and I told him he would have to talk to you."

"Benson? Who are her parents?"

"Sam and Freddie…" Sam and Freddie stood there in shock at the fact they became married in the future.

"You guys, I know it would be fun to listen in more, but I see the portal." They all looked at it for a moment then they all ran for it. Carly, Gibby, and Spencer had made it in. But Sam tripped and fell.

"Sam, we have to hurry! Take my hand!" Freddie yelled at her. She reached out and took it as she stood up. The portal was about to close just as they touched it.

"Thank you!" Sam released his hand and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Sammy!" the others just smiled and continued upstairs as Spencer took out the 20 dollar bill that was on the floor and said, "you know I'm gonna keep this right?"

"Yes, Spencer." Carly said as Gibby put his arm around her.

"I love you Freddie!"

"I love you Sam!" he kissed her for a moment but then broke apart.

"Remind me to never let our daughter date the son of Nevel and Missy!" Sam laughed and gave Freddie a nice hug.

"And remind me to warn Melanie to move out of the state for college and to never return…"

"Deal!" he said as he continued to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
